Dance of the Sharingan
by vampireguy31
Summary: Sasuke was defeated at the valley of the end, and must now train with Jiraiya. in order to defend himself from, Orochimaru and get his revenge on his brother, Itachi. hopefully better than the summery. rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic, so please give me good criticism like pointing out spelling errors, plot holes, certain inconsistencies with established background canon, those kinds of things, please no flames like UR STORY SUCKS or anything like that because the will be ignored. Anyway please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I do not own _**Naruto!**_ Any and all characters, with the exception of original characters, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto **_

Dance of the Sharingan…chapter 1

* * *

"Please let me make it in time." Kakashi muttered, as he watched the sky becoming dark and stormy, the first drops of rain hitting his masked face, as he continued jumping from branch to branch as fast as his legs could carry him.

Miles away a fierce battle was taking place between two friends in a place known as The Valley of the End. They fought with fierce determination to achieve their opposite goals. One of them, his eyes where crimson with three tomoe doted around each pupil and midnight black hair, his name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he fought to escape his village and achieve power to exact his revenge. The other, with bright yellow hair and blue eyes, his name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he fought to keep a promise, to bring the other back home to his village and friends.

The fought with everything they had, and even summoned their respective cursed power. But they had become exhausted, and it came down to a single deciding blow. As they glared at one another, their respective reasons for fighting came to the forefront of their minds.

Sasuke began flashing through a set of hand signs and began charging a purple-grey Chidori in his left hand. At the same time Naruto was creating a vermillion colored Rasengan in his right hand. As the continued to stare at one another waiting for the right moment to attack, Naruto winced in pain from his broken left arm. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to strike Sasuke leaped from his position to attack his distracted opponent.

Naruto recovered quickly and upon seeing his friend turned enemy approaching him leapt from his position to meet his attack with his own. As the distance between them closed they shouted each others name before shouting the names of their attacks. Their techniques meet with a thunderous clash as a black sphere began to envelope them. As the black sphere grew it began to consume portions of the legs on the First Hokage's statue.

Inside the sphere the two friends turned enemies where bathed in a bright white light. Naruto's Rasengan broke free of the power struggle between them and headed straight for Sasuke's head. But since his goal was to bring him back alive he dissipated it before it reached its target, the remaining energy leaving a deep gash in Sasuke's headband. Sasuke's Chidori, with out the resistance of the Rasengan, lurched forward hitting Naruto's stomach leaving a deep wound that very slowly began to heal. Finally spent of energy they could only stare at one another. Slowly their forms began to grow younger as they continued staring before smiling as they wrapped their fore and middle-fingers around each others signifying their friendship.

As the black sphere dissolved the two combatants back in there normal states, were dropped on the edge of the lake that lay in the center of the valley. Naruto lay unconscious facing skyward; Sasuke was still conscious kneeling a few feet away, he slowly rose to his feet holding his left arm.

He then began limping slowly towards Naruto's unconscious form. As he stood over him the rays of the sun slowly began to be enveloped by the clouds, it slowly began to rain when suddenly Sasuke coughed violently falling to his knees. As the rainfall began to get heavier he slowly began to get up, but before he could his charcoal-black eyes fell on Naruto's face as he stared on absently, his headband slowly came undone hitting the ground with a barely discernible clatter.

Taking one last look on his unconscious friend he lifted himself up once more and began to slowly walk away. He didn't get more than twenty-five feet before collapsing from exhaustion; hitting the ground with a small thud.

A few minutes later Kakashi showed up. Taking a look at his fallen students, fear began to form in his mind that both of his students might have killed one another, he quickly rushed to Naruto's side first. Taking a quick check of his pulse he was relived that he was still alive, he then rushed to Sasuke's side quickly checking his pulse as well was also relived that he too still was alive.

As the rain slowly stopped he looked over towards Naruto a smile underneath his mask; "_you did good Naruto._" he thought. As he turned back to Sasuke he heard a thunderous _crack!_ He turned his head to the sound origin and what he found horrified him the legs of the First Hokage's statue which where badly damaged from the battle finally began breaking under the sheer weight of the statue itself sending it toppling over. As the statue hit the water, a massive wave formed that threatened to destroy everything that lay at the bottom of the valley. His body moved on its own, grabbing Sasuke's unconscious body he leapt towards the cliff wall.

Molding the chakra in his feet he ran up the cliff side, by the time he reached the top his mind had finally caught up with his body and he damned his reflexes. Dropping Sasuke off he turned to go back and get Naruto but he was too late the wall of water reached his unconscious form and disappeared beneath the waves. "NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled, as he watched his student disappear he fell to his knees. While mourning the loss of his student he began to hit the ground in anger over his foolish action, had he not been so shocked at what he saw he could have saved both of his students.

As tears began to fall from his eye he picked up Sasuke's unconscious body and began heading back to Konoha, not intending to let his pupil's death be in vain. As he left he did not notice that he was being watched from across the valley. A few minutes later he ran in medical ninja, when they saw Sasuke they offered to take him but Kakashi refused. When asked were Naruto was he could only shake his head. When they arrived back in the village a few hours later Kakashi went straight to the hospital and avoided his last student hoping to put of telling her the bad news for at least a little while.

* * *

Back in the valley a figure rose up from the ground. He had green hair and yellow eyes, the left side of his body was completely white while the right side of his body was completely black, two large Venus flytrap-protrusions covered his head and torso, draped around his unusual body was a black cloak covered in red clouds.

"Do you think leader will be pissed, when he finds out that the Nine-Tails is dead?" the white-half asked. "**What do you think****!**" the black-half retorted angrily. "Definatly." The white-half answered back with an amused tone in his voice.

* * *

Well that ends Chapter 1 please review and I'll answer any questions in the next chapter's author's notes. OK well then bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody who decided to stick around for a second chapter, this is your friendly neighborhood vampire thanking you all who decided to read and/or review my story. But enough about that lets got on with chapter 2 of Dance of the Sharingan.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter 1

Dance of the Sharingan…chapter 2

* * *

It was morning in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. In a hospital near the center of the village, a young boy with raven black hair slowly woke from his slumber. As he opened his charcoal-black eyes he briefly wondered where he was, though he felt he already knew the answer. Slowly he took in his surroundings, it was a sterile white room and he was laying on a white hospital bed, as he lifted the sheets up he could see he was dressed in a white short-sleeved hospital gown, upon further inspection he noticed his body was wrapped in bandages especially his left arm.

As he slowly began to rise to a sitting position, he felt a sharp pain coming from his left shoulder. He grasped it with his right hand his eyes shut from the pain, a few minutes later the pain subsided and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly before he could think, he felt a gust of wind enter the room and he tuned his head in the direction it had come from. As he looked out the open window, his suspicions where confirmed. He was back in the Village and that could only mean that he had lost.

As he continued looking out the window, he idly wondered how he should feel about this; should he feel angry, happy, sad or thankful. He couldn't determine what he should be feeling, so for the moment he decided that until he could he would feel nothing at all. He then began to wonder how he could have lost to—of all people—Naruto. He couldn't understand how the dead last could have gotten so strong, was it because he fought for his friends rather than for revenge, was that the reason he was so strong, if so then was his method of gaining strength wrong. If it was then he would apologize to him and thank him for bringing him back.

Before he could ponder this anymore his thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. He turned his head and found himself staring at Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade. After a few seconds of awkward silence he said the first thing that came to mind "Where's Naruto?" he asked plainly. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say since they all began looking away from him, he briefly wondered why they where so quite and why they where looking away. He then began to wonder why Sakura wasn't running up to hug him or hit him for running away; in fact it looked as if she was crying.

He asked again louder this time. Kakashi looked at him and said "He's dead." This came as a shock to him. "W-what?" he asked shocked. It couldn't be true he knew the wound he gave him wouldn't be fatal so he couldn't be dead. "No! Y-you're lying! H-he c-can't be dead!" he stated both angered and shocked. At first he thought they were playing a bad joke on him that soon Naruto would appear and begin saying loudly that he could never die before becoming Hokage. He then began shouting for Naruto to show himself he then began looking around the room his Sharingan blazing; he searched the room from looking for any sign of him.

As they watched Sasuke franticly searching the room from his position, they could see tears beginning to form. What they saw next shocked them the most it was his eyes they had changed. "So he really is dead." Kakashi muttered, Sakura's crying intensified as she turned to hug her sensei. Sasuke turned and asked him what he meant. Tsunade grabbed a small mirror from her pocket and handed it to him "Take a look at your eyes." She said. Fear crept over him, he slowly inched the mirror towards his eyes and what he saw gave him a shock that was greater than when they told him Naruto was dead.

The eyes that where staring back seemed so foreign so alien, that he thought they couldn't be his. A red six-sided star-like pattern surrounding a black pupil upon a black background, black lines cut through the corners of the stars giving it the appearance of a flower blooming. He thought it was a lie, or perhaps an illusion, but he knew that it was neither, and he knew that naruto was truly dead. Because staring back at him was the Mangekyo Sharingan. The tears that were forming earlier now began to fall and he let out a loud anguished cry.

* * *

In a dark cave, in an unknown location, nine transparent figures began to appear. "It's been a long time since we've all been gathered." One of the shadowy figures hunched close to the ground said his form crackling. "We haven't done this since Orochimaru left seven years ago." He finished.

"**It seems that Konoha has prevented Orochimaru from obtaining the **Sharingan**, ****but lost the Nine-Tails in the process.**" the strange man's black-half said.

"Oh…how did that happen Zetsu, hmm?" another hanging from the ceiling asked.

"He got crushed under a ton of water." The white-half cackled.

The leader narrowed his eyes "Are you absolutely sure he's dead? If he is our plan will be severally hampered. So tell me which one is it?" The leader asked.

**"We're not a hundred percent sure. We didn't see his body.**" The black half answered.

The leader closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again; he turned to two other figures "Itachi, Kisame. Go find any trace of him. We need to be absolutely sure if he's alive or dead, we can't take any chances on this remaining unknown. Do not report back until find definitive proof on his status."

"What do we do if he's alive, do we capture him or leave him alone?" Kisame asked.

"If he's still alive capture him if the situation allows it, otherwise do nothing. All we need is to confirm his status, whether he's alive or dead we still have to wait three years before we can put our plan into motion, now go" The leader said. With that the figures in the cave disappeared.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two. There are new questions to be asked is Naruto dead, what will happen to Sasuke, and when will anyone read this story. All these and more will be answered next time on Dance of the Sharingan chapter 3. Later, oh almost forgot please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody. Well I finally got my first review and it was quite touching, so I would like to thank _BrokenAvenger21_ for his inspiring words. Thank you. But enough of this sappy stuff you're all are probably just here for the story anyway, so here it is the next exciting chapter of Danza de los Sharingan

**Disclaimer**: read the first chapter

Dance of the Sharingan…3

* * *

It was midday, as two men walked down a large dirt road. Both wore chin-high black cloaks with red clouds, and conical straw hats with strips of white cloth hiding all but their faces; a single bell dangling from the side.

One man-who was taller than the other-had a large blade wrapped in white bandages, attached to a large brown leather strap that wrapped around his torso, turned his head to his shorter companion and asked "Why'd we get stuck with this mission anyway? I mean, Zetsu could have gotten the brat and left before you could say 'Zetsu's is an idiot'. He's the one that screwed up, so why do we have to go and clean up his mess!" He complained, with a great amount of irritation in his voice.

"For three reasons, Kisame." The shorter man said his voice calm and undisturbed; he was used to his partner's occasional outbursts.

"Oh, like what, Itachi?" Kisame asked the younger, shorter man still irritated that they had to go and clean up someone else's mess.

"The first reason is the obvious. He is my target," Itachi began "The second, is the fact that your blade can sense the location of large amounts of chakra, so it will be easier for us to find him than anyone else. And the third and final reason, is that we were the ones, leader selected."

Kisame, having listened to the three reasons that his partner had stated, could only grumble at the injustice of the situation as they continued toward their targets last know location.

* * *

Laughter could be heard as several women in various states of dress, played in a stream near the outskirts of Konoha. Unbeknownst to them however they were being watched from above by a lecherous old man hiding in a nearby tree, who was looking at them through a large telescope. With a large smile on his face he began giggling perversely at the sight of the half-naked women.

"It really was a good idea to come back here," He said to him self, "I mean look at all these babes. It's like a godsend; I'm getting good material for my next book. Oh baby, that ones taking her top off." He finished as he saw one begin to undress further; his perverted smile widening. But before he could see the glorious mounds that lay beneath, he sensed that his life was in danger and jumped away as the tree he was hiding in burst into numerous splinters.

From the ground he angrily wondered who could have done that, and that whoever they were, they would get a sound beating for interrupting his peeping/research. As the dust cleared his anger vanished, in its place was a look of horror as his face paled, eyes widened to their full size, and his mouth opened completely, for there in front of him stood the angry form of his former teammate and fellow Sannin, the Legendary Sucker and the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Tsunade.

"T-tsu...Tsunade wha-what a-are yo-you d-d-doing he-here?" He stuttered, utterly terrified at having been found by her and what she might do to him.

"I thought you might be grieving about the loss of your student and came to see if I could try and cheer you up. But I see now that all you care about is looking at half-naked women. Jiraiya, you are without a doubt THE WORST KIND OF PERSON!" she yelled, as she launched one of her infamous chakra punches at him.

He barely dodged it as the ground where he once stood exploded in a shower rock and pebbles. "W-wa-wait ju-just a mo-mo-moment, tha-that's no-not wh-what I-I wa-was do-doing." He said stuttering once again as he dodged another of her punches.

I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" She yelled, as another chakra-laden punch missed him by a hairsbreadth annihilating the tree that was behind him.

She continued launching punch after punch, just barley missing each time and causing a large amount of destruction to the surrounding area. He knew that if he didn't tell her why he was really out here, he would almost certainly die, and he refused to die without seeing the nude bodies of even more beautiful women. It would be a great injustice to let them go unwatched.

"Wo-would yo-you ju-just c-calm down. I-I'd b-be m-more than h-happy to tell yo-you why I'm out here" he said as he continued dodging her attacks.

"Fine, but you better give me a straight answer." She said, as she stopped her attacks. Her anger having yet to subside.

Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief as he stopped having to dodge her attacks, but kept his distance from her just in case she decided to start attacking him again. "Alright the reason I'm out here is because I was thinking about what to do with Sasuke." He said after catching his breath.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked still angry at having found him peeping instead of grieving for the loss of his student.

"At the moment not a lot of people like him. Their angry that he tried to runaway to another village, not only that, but those same people are sad Naruto is gone. A lot of them where just starting to like him and their saddened that he gave his life to bring back a traitor before they got to know him better," He said raising his hand to stop her from speaking before he was done. "Right now the elders will either want to execute him or keep him locked up for the rest of his life while using him as a 'donor' to revive the Uchiha clan in their image. Then there's Danzo, who'll most likely want to get his hands on him to add to his little band of minion's. And finally there's Orochimaru, who I highly doubt has given up on trying to obtain the Sharingan."

"Hmm, when you put it like that he really doesn't seem to have much of a future." Tsunade said somewhat overwhelmed at the amount of powerful people wanting to get a hold of the Sharingan.

"It's for those reasons that I'd like to take him on as my apprentice." Jiraiya said

"W-what did you just say?" Tsunade asked, shocked at what her former teammate had just said.

"I said I want to take him on as my apprentice," Jiraiya said. "I've learned from my research into Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu, is that he can't use it more than once every three years. I've also learned from my spy's in Otogakure, that Orochimaru used it impatiently while he was waiting for Sasuke, so he'll probably bide his time until he can use it again. That's why I'd like to take him on a three year training trip to prepare him for when Orochimaru does come to take his body."

"Are you sure about this?" she asked not really knowing how to take this

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't. As the Hokage, you're the only one with the power to decide his fate. No one else can make it without getting into some serious trouble. So I'll ask again. I'd like to take on Sasuke as my apprentice."

Tsunade mulled this over for a moment, if she denied him this, then the elders or Danzo would try and persuade her to give him to them. In order to deal with him in any manner they saw fit. Since she didn't like either of 'em, and didn't want Naruto's sacrifice be in vain, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, Tsunade. Oh and can you get that snake woman to come along? I'll need her help with training him." He asked.

"Anko? why not Kakashi?" she asked, wondering why he decided to take Orochimaru former apprentice, rather than the Sharingan wielder.

"No Kakashi is needed here, so it'll be just me, Sasuke, and Anko." He said

As he turned to leave he stopped, as if remembering something of great importance. He looked up at the sky and saw that the afternoon sky had tuned to dusk. It was then that he realized, with great horror, what he had forgotten. Taking to the trees he rushed back to where he was earlier. When he arrived he fell to his knees as he looked upon an empty stream. All the women he was peeping on earlier were gone, having returned home. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, his anguished cry was heard far and wide.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Itachi and Kisame arrived at The Valley of the End, the sun was almost gone beyond the horizon as they surveyed the aftermath of the battle. "My my, To have done this much damage. That little brother of yours, must have gotten very strong in the small time since we last saw him." Kisame said with a small chuckle as he looked down at the ruined landscape. "Or maybe it was the Nine-Tails' host that did it? Either way it must have been an interesting fight, to bad I missed It." he said, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Itachi was silent, paying no heed to his partner's words as he stared at the statue of the First Hokage. It lay broken at the feet of the statue it stood opposite of, a mere two days ago. The man that statue represented, was the man many people claimed to have been the greatest Uchiha to have ever lived. Uchiha Madara. As he continued staring, he began to wonder if this was perhaps, an omen of things to come. He cleared the thoughts from his head as he had no time to think of such things, he had a mission to fulfill.

"So should I just jump down there and take a look, or should we just start going down river? Also it's going to be dark soon, so it's going to be a pain to search for him." Kisame said.

Itachi turned and answered, "We'll just have to make due with the situation at hand. As for our target he most likely washed down river when the statue fell, but just to be sure take a look. If he's not there we'll begin searching down river. Also on the chance that he's still alive he may have gotten to higher ground, and if that's the case its best if we split up. I'll search from up here and see if he managed to climb up, you'll search the river and try and see if he was dragged under, or if he washed ashore somewhere further down. One last thing there's a town ten miles to the south of here. That will be our rendezvous point. If we don't find anything in sixteen hours, we'll meet there."

Kisame nodded in agreement to his partner's plan. Tossing his hat aside he leapt from the high cliff face down into the river below. He hit the water with a loud splash and began searching beneath the beneath the river. He searched fruitlessly for several minutes before rising up and signaling his partner that he would begin his search down river, before disappearing beneath the river once more.

Itachi seeing this made a hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones appeared and without a word took off in different directions to begin their search of the surrounding woodlands. As he leapt from tree branch to tree branch the real Itachi could see the sky darken and the stars slowly begin to shine, as the sun finally fell beyond the horizon.

* * *

Well this chapter's bigger than the last two and it was hell to write but it was fun so I guess it evens out.

two of the last chapters questions were answered, the first what was going to happen to Sasuke well now you know he Jiraiya's new apprentice, the second a definitive yes, but the last question is Naruto dead is still a mystery maybe it'll be answered in the next exiting chapter of Dance of the Sharingan

Anyway please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, it's me the great and puny vampire of fanfiction. I must say I'm very delighted to know that some of you *COUGH*one person*COUGH* have some very interesting question about what direction I'm going to take this story in. Well I'm here to tell you that it will all be revealed in time, so please have patience. Anywho lets get on with the show, next up the newest installment of the small time—most likely to be drowned in a sea of sasunaru slash fiction—website phenomenon, Dance of the Sharingan.

**Disclaimer**: read the first chapter

Dance of the Sharingan…4

* * *

It was nighttime in the Land of Sound as the soft, steady clatter of footsteps could be heard in the hallways of one of the many underground bases and hideouts that that were scattered around it. A man was making his way to his master's side, to report that the person his master was waiting for would not be arriving.

The faint light that barely illuminated the dark hallway faintly showed his features, he was a young man in his early twenties; he had dark pitch black eyes, silver-white hair that descended barely past his shoulders pulled back into a small ponytail, a pair of round glasses that rested upon his small sharp nose; he wore a pair of purple pants that stopped just above his ankles, a matching sleeveless top over a white short-sleeved shirt; he wore a pair of open-toed boots on his feet, and wrapped around his waist was a large grey sash.

As he continued making his way to his master's quarters he began to think of how to present this information without being killed or worse. His master disliked things not going his way, and the person that was to arrive was a person of great importance to him. As he approached the door to his master's room he quickly decided to explain thing to the best of his ability's, and prayed he had a quick death, rather than become another one of his master's experiments.

Finally reaching the plain wooden door, he took deep breath and prepared himself for whatever fate he might receive. He extended his right hand grasping the cold, metal handle and pulled opening the door to his master's room. He quickly made his way inside and closed the door behind him, putting his future into the hands of fate.

The room was both luxurious yet utilitarian. Tables lined the walls at his left and right, upon them where various items, jars containing organs, plants, animals, and various other 'things'. Beakers and vials filled with various colored liquids, even the severed left arm from his master's original body; a small ring was still attached to its little finger.

At the back of the room a large throne was centered; on each side were two large snake statues. And sitting upon that throne, head rested on his left hand, was his master one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. From head to toe he was wrapped in white bandages, still recovering from the recent use of his Immortality Jutsu. He was dressed in a simple grey kimono; white spiky hair from the body's previous owner fell upon his only visible eye, a violet marking surrounding his yellow snake-like eye.

As he starred into his eye it felt like serpents were wrapping around his body as he began to tremble in fear at what would happen next. "Kabuto," Orochimaru said suddenly, his voice a mix of his own and the previous owner whose body he now occupied. "Why are you so frightened and where is Sasuke."

Snapping out of his frightened state Kabuto immediately dropped to one knee his head facing the floor. "I beg your forgiveness Lord Orochimaru. It seems that the Sound Four have failed in their mission, and Sasuke was retrieved by shinobi sent from Konoha." He said loudly and clearly.

Orochimaru clenched his left hand into a fist; his body tensing. "Is that so?" He said a deadly edge to his voice. "Even after you sent Kimimaro, they still failed in retrieving Sasuke."

"Yes." Kabuto said fearful that his own life was about to come to an end.

"So did any of them come back?" Orochimaru asked, that deadly edge still lacing his words.

Hearing this Kabuto was confused wasn't he going to punish him for this failure? "No Lord Orochimaru. They were killed by the shinobi that Konoha sent." He said, at this Orochimaru's body visibly relaxed, his fist unclenching.

"Is that so? Such a shame I would have liked to have killed them all myself for failing me like this," He let out a short sigh "Oh well what's done is done there's no point crying about it now."

At this Kabuto lifted his head up to look at his master I puzzlement, was he not angry that he had lost the Sharingan he had so desperately wanted, why was he acting so unaffected to the whole situation. To figure this out he simply had to ask. "Beg your pardon Lord, but aren't you angry that Konoha has the Sharingan back in there possession?" he asked wondering what might be going inside his head right now.

At this question Orochimaru let out a small chuckle. "It's really quite simple Kabuto. Since I've already transferred myself to this body I'll be unable to transfer again for another three years. Because of that, even if Sasuke was here, I would be unable to take his body. Whether he's here or not won't change the fact that it's simply impossible to use that technique more than once every three years." he explained to his underling. "Actually, its better that he was retrieved by Konoha, this way I can focus on my various experiments and prepare for the time when I will eventually take his body. It's only a matter of time Kabuto." He finished as a deadly smile formed beneath the bandages.

* * *

It was daybreak when Itachi landed beneath a large tree, he had been searching with no luck for the past fourteen hours, and he had decided to take a short rest before continuing his search. As he took in the scenery his thoughts drifted to the sight he had witnessed the day earlier. He had wondered if the First Hokage's statue, which now lay broken at the feet of the statue of Uchiha Madara, was an omen of things to come.

As he began to mull this over, he realized something he should have a few minutes ago. The forest was quite, far too quite. As he closed his eyes focusing only on his hearing, he tried to pick up any sound at all; he was slightly disturbed when he heard nothing. Normally one would hear the sound of wild life but now there was nothing.

Quickly he jumped to his feet, and tossed aside the straw hat that hid his identity. His red Sharingan eyes searched the area around him as he used his other senses to keep aware of any attack that may come his way. Then he heard it, a loud explosion coming from his left.

As he turned his head in the direction of the sound he saw a large pillar of dust and dirt that was kicked up by whatever had caused it. Curious as to what it may be he rushed off towards it. A few minutes later he arrived and what he saw slightly shocked him.

The area was completely decimated. Trees were uprooted or torn to splinters, the ground had been ripped asunder as large pieces of destroyed land littered the area. Near the center was a large ravine that seemed to have been carved out recently, he saw his partner sitting near its edge his massive sword resting on his shoulder. He quickly moved towards him intending to find out what happened.

As he moved closer towards him he noticed a few things. The white bandages that were normally wrapped around the sword were completely gone, revealing the blue-scaled blade that was hidden beneath them, the brown strap that held the sword was gone. He was missing his headband and his dark blue, spiky hair was badly mused, and he also spotted dirt that marred his light blue skin. His Akatsuki cloak was torn badly in the front revealing his well-muscled physique; the cloak itself also seemed more frayed and ragged around the edges. "What happened?" Itachi asked wondering who could have done this to his partner.

"Take a look for yourself." He said pointing down into the ravine. Itachi curious as to how this happened heeded his words, what he saw caused his eyes to go wide. Down below destroying everything it could see was a blood red beast.

Its eyes where white glowing orbs, its loud roar caused great destruction to the landscape surrounding it, its head was vaguely human-shaped as spiky protrusions erupted from its forehead; its ears were long and slender. It was covered completely in blood red chakra, it body was vaguely human-shaped as four long tails thrashed behind it.

Taking all these details into consideration Itachi concluded that the creature looked almost like a miniature-Nine-Tails. "So," He said finally regaining his composure. "The Kyuubi is still alive." Kisame turned his partner and smirked showing his pointed shark-like teeth.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Itachi asked never taking his eyes of the rampaging beast below.

"About an hour. He actually had two tails when we started fighting." Kisame answered.

"Are you injured?" he asked somewhat concerned for his partner's well being.

"Nope, I'm just slightly tired." Kisame answered with a small chuckle. "I actually expected this mission to be boring. All we were supposed to do was to see if the kid was dead or not, I didn't expect to get in a fight with him. It's a lot of fun fighting him if a little annoying." He said quite amused with the situation.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked finally tearing his eyes off the raging beast below.

"That chakra surrounding him acts like a shield preventing any sort of attack from getting through; it also burns anything that touches it," Kisame said while holding up his slightly burned left hand. "He can also concentrate his chakra into a dense ball which he then swallows and fires with great force; it can destroy anything that gets in its way. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and senses are also greatly enhanced. Forcing me to put in more effort than I usually do. Because of those enhanced senses I barley managed to elude him to get some rest, so right now he's down there looking for me." Wondering what his partner thought of this he asked. "So what do you think caused him to transform like this?"

Itachi thought about this for a few moments before answering. "The most likely scenario is that when the host's life was in danger of ending, the Nine-tails gave him a large amount of chakra to keep him safe. Then either by accident or design it gave more chakra than was necessary causing him to transform into this state."

Kisame thought this information over for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

But before they could discuss the matter any further the miniature-Nine-tails jumped up above them its right arm extended behind it. Seeing this Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The miniature-Nine-tails threw its arm forward heading straight for Itachi. As he looked directly into the beast's glowing white eyes time slowed to a crawl as he uttered a single word.

"Tsukuyomi."

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this story. Hope the ending was kinda epic.

The question posed since chapter 1 has finally been answered; Naruto is alive though in a Four-tailed state. But new questions have been risen, Orochimaru was quite calm, and doesn't seem at all angry that he doesn't have Sasuke wonder what he got up his sleeve, and Itachi used Tsukuyomi while Four-tailed Naruto was launching an attack wonder how that's gonna play out

Well anyway see you guys next time on Dance of the Sharingan

Please press that button that says review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody sorry I've haven't updated in like a week I was kind of busy with other stuff so yeah. Anywho as an apology for making you wait so long I bring to you the great—maybe—and almighty chapter five, please enjoy

**Disclaimer**: read chapter one

Dance of the Sharingan…5

* * *

It was early morning in Konohagakure; three days had passed since the Sasuke retrieval mission. Hatake Kakashi, a man known among the five great nations as the man who copied a thousand jutsu, currently stood in front of the memorial stone dedicated to all shinobi who fell in the course of their mission. He was looking at the newest name to be added to the stone, that of his student Uzumaki Naruto.

He let out a deep sigh and began to wonder how it all came to this, where had he gone wrong. Was it not nipping Sasuke's avenger-type personality in the bud, or was it teaching him the Chidori, thinking that he would only use it on his enemies and not on his friends. As he looked skyward he asked himself, "Sensei, Obito how would you deal with this?"

"Why are you asking the dead for answers to your own problems?" A voice suddenly said.

Snapped out of the trance he was in he turned to face the source. Behind him stood an attractive young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had shoulder-length dark purple hair that framed her face, tied in a short, spiky ponytail. Her eyes were light brown and pupil-less. A dark blue Konoha headband was wrapped around her forehead. Around her neck was a small tooth-like pendant held together with a thick brown cord. She wore an open knee-length, tan overcoat. Underneath it she wore a fitted, fishnet-like, chainmail bodysuit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. Around her hips was a dark orange mini-skirt, with a black leather belt holding it in place. On her feet she wore a pair of blue shinobi sandals, and dark grey shin guards.

"Mitarashi Anko, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi asked, a tone of mock politeness in his voice.

"First off you can cut the formal crap and answer my question!" She responded angrily.

Kakashi turned back to the memorial stone and waited a few moments before answering, "I'm simply wondering how they would deal with this situation, that's all." He continued staring at the memorial stone. "Why are you here, Anko?" he asked, with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Well I just thought you might like to know that I, along with master Jiraiya and the Uchiha brat are going on a little training trip." At this, Kakashi turned back to her and asked, "Why you and not me?" His response caused her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not surprised by this?"

"Not really. I half expected something like this to happen." He explained, "So I'll ask again, why are you going and not me?"

"Three reasons," She said, with a seriousness he rarely heard from her, as she lifted up a finger, "Reason one, you're needed here more than I am," She lifted up a second finger, "Reason two, master Jiraiya and I know more about Orochimaru than you do, and the third and final reason," she lifted up a third finger with a large grin on her face, "I'm the one that got picked." She finished in a sing-song manner, as she began to do a small dance.

Kakashi seeing this let out a short exasperated sigh at her antics. "And here I thought she was being serious for once." He muttered, as he began to leave. Anko noticing this during her little dance stopped and asked, "Where are you going?"

Kakashi not turning back as he continued walking replied, "There's something I need to get from my apartment. Something that will serve, Sasuke better than it did me." Anko wondering what it was began to follow him while shouting for him to slow down and wait for her.

* * *

Sasuke stared aimlessly at the sterile white ceiling of his hospital room, with a look of sadness on his face. He was still a bit drowsy having woken up a few minutes earlier.

When he found out that he had killed Naruto and gained the Mangekyo Sharingan he lost it, he realized that he had become exactly like his brother, gaining more power by killing his closest friend. When he realized that, he tried to claw out his own eyes, not wishing to be like his hated brother, and not wanting to use a power that had cost the life of his friend.

But before he could do any permanent damage he was restrained by Kakashi and knocked unconscious by the Hokage. When he awoke he had found that his arms and legs were restrained to prevent any damage he might inflict upon himself.

As he continued staring up at the ceiling he heard a loud crash outside his window. Turning his head in the direction it came from his eyes went wide, he saw an old man sitting upon a massive, orange toad. The old man got up and moved towards the window, and slid it open and sat down on the windowsill. The massive toad disappeared into a large puff of smoke.

The old man looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen him before. He had black eyes with red lines descending from them that ended at his lower jaw, and long, spiky white hair tied in an equally, spiky pony tail that extended towards his knees. On his forehead was a large metal headband with the kanji for oil on it. He had a small wart on the left side of his nose, and wore a dark green keikogi, with a red sleeveless, hip-length haori over it, and a fitted, fishnet, chainmail shirt underneath. Around his waist was a white obi. On his arms were a pair of brown leather arm guards, and on his feet were a pair of red geta.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why this old man was here.

The old man looked insulted, from his expression Sasuke began to think that perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. "You don't know who I am," He shouted as he got up and began to do the most ridiculous dance Sasuke had ever seen, "I am the man who all the women swoon for, known far and wide as the great toad sage. One of the Legendary Sannin, and pervert without equal. JIRAIYA!" He finished with an equally ridiculous pose.

Sasuke was…unimpressed to say the least. He also thought he heard crickets chirping somewhere outside.

"If you're, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Then I'm, Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stated his words laced with sarcasm, unable to believe that this old fool could possibly be one of the Legendary Sannin.

Jiraiya looked extremely irritated by Sasuke's complete and utter lack of respect. "Whether you believe me or not. I am, Jiraiya." He said.

Sasuke still unconvinced asked, "If you are who you say you are. Why are you here?"

"The reason I'm here is to tell you. That starting today, you are officially my apprentice." Jiraiya stated.

Sasuke was perplexed, if this old man really was Jiraiya then why would he want him as his apprentice. So he asked, "Why do you want me as your apprentice? Aren't there any other people you could choose from? People who didn't kill their closest friend more power."

Jiraiya looked at him for a few seconds before answering, "I was actually going to take Naruto as my apprentice. But since he's not here, you'll have to do."

Sasuke cringed at the name of his fallen friend. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why me of all people? I don't deserve to get training that he was supposed to get. That he should have gotten! So why?" He asked pitifully, as tears began to form.

Jiraiya looked at the Uchiha with a look of sadness. "To tell you the truth, I actually didn't want to take you as my apprentice. Before he was born, I was asked by that boy's parents to be his godfather, to take care of him if anything should ever happen to them. But do to various circumstances I was unable to. Now he's dead and I've failed in my obligation to them." He said, saddened by the loss of his godchild, "I was all too willing to feed you to the wolves, but I knew I couldn't. That boy gave his life to bring you back here and I'm not about to let his sacrifice be in vain. That's why I made a vow to protect you from anyone who would do you harm, and to train you so you could protect yourself when I'm not around."

Sasuke turned his head and stared at him, a distant look in his eyes as unshed tears threatened to spill, before asking, "When do we leave?"

Jiraiya looked at him a sad smile forming before answering, "The nurses told me that you're well enough to travel, so we leave today," He moved towards Sasuke and began unfastening the restraints holding him in place, "Grab whatever you need and meet me at the main gate."

Sasuke lifted himself off the bed and began rubbing his wrists and ankles. As he did so, Jiraiya began moving towards the window before stopping. "I heard you tried to destroy your eyes, don't do that again," he said, as Sasuke stopped what he was doing momentarily as he listened to him, "Naruto died to give you that power, and it would be an insult to his memory if you just destroy it and let his death be for nothing. So instead of thinking of those eyes are yours, instead think of those eyes as his, and guard them with your life." He finished as he leapt out the window, heading towards the main gates.

Sasuke sat on his bed for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. When he entered it he went straight towards the mirror. He took a long look at his eyes, before activating his Sharingan. A few seconds later, he transformed them into their Mangekyo state. As he stared long and hard at the crimson six-pointed star pattern that now adorned his black eyes, he began to ponder his new Sensei's words.

* * *

It was midday by the time Sasuke arrived at the main gate with a large pack on his back. He had discarded the white hospital gown for his usual attire. A short-sleeved blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha clan symbol on its back, a pair of white shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue Konoha headband wrapped around his neck.

As he approached the gate he saw several people waiting. Jiraiya was the only one he was expecting to be there. The others that were there were, the Hokage, her assistant, Kakashi who was holding a large object wrapped in a simple cloth in his left hand, his only remaining teammate Sakura who was looking away from him, and someone he defiantly wasn't expecting. "What are you doing here!" he asked the creepy woman who had been the proctor for the second part of the chunin exams.

She flashed him a large sadistic grin and said, "I'm going to be helping master Jiraiya train you kid."

"Please tell me she joking." He asked his new Sensei.

"Nope, she's not joking. She really is going to help me train you." Jiraiya responded, a small smile on his face.

Hearing his response Sasuke shivered at the thought of what that crazy woman might subject him too. But before he could lament at his situation any further, Kakashi steeped forward and presented the large, wrapped object too him.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, taking the object..

"A parting gift, I hope you find more use for it than I did." Kakashi said his eye closed in an almost upside-down U indicating he was smiling.

Setting his pack down Sasuke, unwrapped the object revealing a three-and-a-half-foot-long grey, rectangular, shaft with a thin, blue indentation running down the middle, there was an extremely thin black line that cut across the shaft horizontally located a foot down from the top of it. Curious he pulled from that point, revealing a silver blade. He pulled the blade out fully; it glinted beautifully in the sunlight. Taking a few steps back he gave the sword a few test swings and was amazed by how light it was. He marveled at the meticulous craftsmanship that had been given to the blade. "Where did you find this?" Sasuke asked, still in awe by his new sword.

"I got it as payment from a mission a few years back, though I've never really had a chance to use it." Kakashi said, happy that his student liked his parting gift.

"There's actually a story behind that blade. Do you want to hear it?" Kakashi asked, to which Sasuke nodded as he put the blade back in its sheath.

"Alright then," he said clearing his throat, while everyone began listening, "Long ago during the time in which the Sage of Six Paths was said to have lived, lived a famous swordsmith. His name was Makoto Kusanagi and his skills were known far and wide. Many would come willing to pay any price for one of his swords. Unfortunately for them, he would only make swords for those he deemed worthy of his skills. Legend says that when he heard of the Sage's quest to bring peace to the world, he endeavored to forge a great blade for him. For several days and nights he worked tirelessly to forge his greatest sword. He poured all of the skills and techniques he had learned in his life into this blade. And on the tenth day, he had finally forged his greatest sword; unfortunately the Sage had passed away before he could present it to him. Afraid that the blade would fall into the hands of men with less noble goals, Kusanagi entrusted the blade to a small monastery that would in time come to be known as the Fire Temple." Kakashi finished.

"That was a very interesting story. So what did you do to get that sword, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm, oh I just saved the life of the Daimyo when he was visiting is all, nothing major." Kakashi said nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather.

"That's quite impressive, Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Well it's about time we got going, are you two ready?" Jiraiya asked Sasuke and Anko, who both nodded in agreement.

As they began leaving Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "Sakura…I," Sasuke began, as Sakura turned her head towards him, waiting for him to speak, "No…never mind. See you when I get back." He finished lamely as he began walking away.

"Well, Tsunade. See you in three years." was all Jiraiya had to say as he began walking after his new pupil.

"Hey, Kakashi. How did you know that we were leaving today?" Anko asked, curious as to how the masked jonin had found out their departure day.

Kakashi simply gave her one of his eye smiles before saying, "It's a secret." Anko grumbled stating that she would find out how he knew when she got back, Kakashi simply continued smiling and waving her goodbye as she ran to catch up to he new traveling party.

They continued watching them until they were out of sight. "Lady Hokage," Sakura asked suddenly, Tsunade turned her head towards the young girl, "I have a favor to ask."

Tsunade wondering what she might want replied, "What's this favor that you want?"

Sakura turned her head towards the Hokage her eyes filled with conviction. "I want you to make me your apprentice." She said as Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her request.

"Why do you want to be my apprentice?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't want to be useless anymore; I want to be able to protect my friends. If I wasn't so useless then Naruto might not have died." She said as tears began to form as she turned her head down.

Tsunade looked at her for a few moments thinking whether to grant her request or not, but the fire in her eyes told her that she would go through anything to be able to protect those close to her, and made her choice. "It won't be easy being my apprentice," she began; Sakura turned her head back up, "You'll need to give me everything you've got, everything you have in order to make it through my training. I will demand perfection from you. If you ever feel you can no longer continue, if you don't give me your best effort, or if you're ever late to practice. Then that will be the end of your training, and you will never get a second chance. You either go all the way, or not at all. So tell me? Are you prepared to go all the way."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes," she said "I'm prepared to go all the way."

At this Tsunade smirked. "Alright then, your training begins tomorrow at six sharp, don't be late."

* * *

And so ends chapter 5 and it was a doozy. This one is probably my longest chapter yet, but you guys deserve it for waiting a week without any updates.

In other news Sasuke's finally beginning his training, and so is Sakura woohoo.

Also what did you think of the back story I gave to Sasuke's chokuto. And another thing do you guys want to see Sasuke's training or should I just skip it?

also for any of you who says Sasuke's OOC you should know that he's still in shock and feels very guilty about 'killing' naruto, but don't worry he'll be back to sorta-normal next time we see him.

Anywho please review, peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody, I the great and all powerful—not really—Vampire of fanfiction has returned, after just a few days, and I have come to bring the great and almighty—probably not—chapter six of Dance of the Sharingan. On a side note I have gotten a thousand hits on this story, I wonder if I should celebrate.

Disclaimer: read chapter one

Dance of the Sharingan…6

* * *

It was midday in the outskirts of the Land of Fire, hidden deep in a forest far from any form of civilization, was a small house. Inside a young man lying on a small bed awoke. He was wrapped head-to-toe in white bandages leaving nothing, save his blood red Sharingan eyes, exposed.

As Itachi began to sit up he felt incredible pain coming from his chest. He clutched his chest with his right hand as his breathing turned hard and ragged, as he gasped for air, after several minutes of unimaginable pain—which to him felt like several hours—it slowly began to subside. As the pain finally left him he began to wonder where he was and how he got here.

He looked around the dark room. It was a large white room that was completely utilitarian in design, with no windows and only a single wooden door. Along the walls were various tables and shelves filled with all sorts of medical instruments. Next to him was a small stand that held his personal items, and directly across from him, almost hidden in the shadows, laying on a bed similar to his was a heavily bandaged person, the bandages left nothing exposed.

As he continued to stare at this bandaged individual the door opened, he turned his head and saw a beautiful young woman enter closing and locking the door behind her. She had long, wavy light blue hair that cascaded down to her mid-back, her almond-shaped eyes were a bright amber color, and she wore an open white lab coat that showed she was wearing nothing beneath it, save a pair of black panties. As she walked towards him her large bust threatened to spill out from the open coat.

"You shouldn't be sitting up like that my darling Itachi. You still haven't recovered from the procedure" She said in a tone one would use when scolding a small child. It was then that he knew where he was and why, he was in the home of Nakamura Yukiko, one of the best medical ninja in the world beneath only Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin in skill, and a rather depraved woman. The reason he was here, was because he had been badly injured by the Nine-Tails host and she was the only one nearby that was uncaring of his status as a wanted criminal, and skilled enough to heal his injuries.

"Where is Kisame?" He asked plainly his voice low and raspy from disuse, wishing to all the gods that he was anywhere but here, because this "_woman_" had an unhealthy obsession with him.

Yukiko gave him a small pout, irritated that he was more concerned with the blue skinned, shark man rather than the young beauty in front of him. Once she reached him she sat down on the edge of his bed and placed a hand on his bandaged thigh. "Now, now darling there's no need for you to worry about that ugly brute. Wouldn't you rather spend your time with me? I'm sure we can have a nice time together, what do you say." She said, her voice low and seductive, as her lips spread in a sensual smile, and slowly began to rub his bandaged thigh.

Itachi began scooting away from the depraved woman, normally he'd threaten her to leave him alone, but in his weakened state she would not take his threats seriously and he began praying that Kisame would get back soon from wherever he went. Seeing him like this, so weak and vulnerable, caused her smile to widen even further causing her ivory teeth to begin showing as she began leaning forward, her white coat beginning to droop down causing more of her creamy white skin to be shown. "Now, now don't be frightened darling; I'll make you feel all better." Her other hand moving to his bandaged chest massaging it lightly, as her face inching closer to his; her amber eyes closing preventing him from using his Sharingan against her.

He leaned as far as he could form her, but it was no use, she merely leaned forward revealing more of her large breasts as her white coat drooped even further, as her lips inched closer and closer to his bandaged ones. But before she could do anything further, the wooden door exploded in a shower of splinters. Standing in the broken doorway with a large bandaged blade on his shoulder was Itachi's partner, Kisame.

"I leave for a few minutes to get rid of a couple small nuisances, and you're already getting your grubby hands all over him." Kisame said irritation in his voice.

Yukiko gave him a hard glare angered at having lost another chance to ravish her beloved Itachi. "Why don't you go and die in a ditch somewhere! Darling and I were just about to take our relationship to the next level." She stated angrily at the blue skinned man.

"Get her off me." Itachi grunted, silently thanking whatever higher-power that existed that his partner had arrived to save him from this depraved woman.

Kisame did as his partner asked, grabbing her by the collar of her coat and throwing her across the room where she landed on her hands and feet. "What next level in what relationship, all you were trying to do was rape him you crazy bitch!" Kisame retorted angrily as he readied his blade to shave a few layers off of her, as she began gathering chakra in her right-hand to create a chakra scalpel. While they were getting ready to kill each other, Itachi took this time—despite his body's protests—to quickly get his clothes on.

He quickly placed his ring on his right ring-finger and placed his simple necklace around his bandaged neck, when he reached for his tattered black shirt he found that along with it, he was also missing his black boxer-shorts and his ruined Akatsuki cloak, he gave a brief shudder at what that woman had done with them. Quickly clearing his head of those disturbing thoughts he grabbed his black trousers and quickly put them on, once he put his black shinobi sandals on he grabbed the pair of short, grey stirrup leggings and pulled them up until they stopped at the middle of his shins, and finally placed his scarred Konoha headband on his bandaged forehead.

Yukiko seeing that he was now dressed, gave him a look of irritation. "Darling you can't leave yet. You still haven't recovered from the procedure. You still need to rest for two more weeks."

Itachi gave her a hard glare filled with a massive amount of killing intent sending her to her knees as she began to struggle for breath. "After what you have just done I am going to spend my time recovering elsewhere. Also the only reason I'm going to let you live instead of having Kisame kill you, is because I need you too take care of 'that'." He said pointing at the other bandaged individual, "I will be back for 'it' at a later date. If I find out that you've done anything strange to 'it', I will kill you. Do you understand?" He finished while he increased his killing intent.

Yukiko could barely nod in agreement under the sheer weight of his killing intent.

Seeing her nod in agreement he released her from his killing intent, and she immediately dropped down onto her hands and knees as she began to empty the contents her stomach.

Itachi suddenly felt light headed and fell forward, before he hit the floor Kisame caught him. "Are you alright?" Kisame asked worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed that's all. Come let's go." Kisame nodded in agreement and helped his partner out of the house.

They traveled for silently for several minutes Itachi asked, "How long was I out for?"

Kisame slightly surprised by his partner's sudden response replied, "A week an' a half."

Itachi merely grunted in acknowledgment, before lifting his Sharingan eyes up to look into the large forest. "Five…twelve…twenty-six…there are forty-two enemy shinobi waiting to ambush us up ahead."

Kisame gave a large toothed grin at his partner's sudden statement. "So I guess I'm going to take 'em out solo right?" he questioned.

"That's correct. This body is still too weak to partake in any form of battle."

Kisame's grin only grew larger. "Well then more fun for me." He said as he carefully placed Itachi down underneath a nearby tree and rushed off to start the slaughter.

* * *

And so ends chapter six, sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter but I've kinda run out of ideas for this chapter, so yeah. On another note my first OC appears in this chapter and I'm going to tell you now that she is in the words of Kisame a crazy bitch. Tell me if you like her or not. Also I've confirmed in this chapter that Itachi was badly injured by the four-tailed state's surprise attack, he also really, really, really doesn't like Yukiko

Anywho please review, hopefully next chapter will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody, sorry I haven't updated in month, I was busy with a lot of crap. So as an apology for neglecting you, my loyal fans, I bring to you the cool awesome super ultra sexy sexy—lies, all lies—CHAPTER SEVEN!

_**Disclaimer**_: read he first chapter

Dance of the Sharingan…7

* * *

Kisame dashed from branch to branch with incredible speed, as he rushed to attack the enemy ninja lying in wait ahead of him. As he neared the area several kunai and shuriken were thrown at him. Acting quickly, he swung his massive bandaged blade, managing to deflect most of them while dropping to the ground to dodge the rest.

Landing with a soft _thud_, he immediately looked forward. In front of him were ten cloaked shinobi, from the porcelain animal masks they wore, each with the symbol of Kirigakure on there forehead, he easily determined that they were ANBU. Through his blade he could sense that he was surrounded by the other thirty-two shinobi, ready and waiting for their chance to catch him off guard.

"It seems we've finally found you Hoshigaki Kisame," One of the ANBU said, his face hidden by a boar mask. "For you crimes against Kirigakure and the Land of Water, you have been sentenced to death. Lay down your arms and we will grant you a quick death, otherwise," He said threateningly, as they removed their cloaks, revealing their standard battle armor, and drawing the ninjato strapped to their backs. "We will be required to use force!"

At the ANBU's statement Kisame let out a small chuckle as a large, sharp-toothed grin appeared on his face. "That right, well I hope you give me more enjoyment than the last two did." He said with a small amount of amusement. Two ANBU, angered by his statement, leapt from their hidden position behind him, their blades raised high, ready to take his head off.

With shocking speed Kisame quickly pivoted around, as he brought his massive blade to bear, slicing them in half at the waist. Their bisected bodies hit the ground with a loud _thud_ as they skidded to a halt a few feet away. The bandages wrapped around the massive blade came partially undone, revealing the blue-scaled blade underneath. "Two down, forty to go." Kisame said with a small chuckle, as he threw his blade upward, and slammed his hands together. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" He shouted, as a great volume of water gushed from his mouth lifting him upwards; a great wave came crashing down upon the area.

The ANBU still on the ground jumped upwards landing on separate branches, five of them who were too slow, were crushed under the powerful waves, as the area became flooded with water. Catching his blade Kisame dashed towards his left where two ANBU had been dazed, and before they could react; cut off their heads.

The other thirty-three ANBU could only stare in horror at this man who had just taken down nine of their number in less than thirty seconds. "So this is the power of the 'Monster of the Hidden Mist'." One of the ANBU stated with a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

Itachi looked on at the flooded forest beneath him from his perch on a high branch on one of the taller trees. He knew his partner would do something like this, and had decided to get to higher ground, despite the protests of his body. As he shifted his gaze forward he noted with his Sharingan, that nine of the chakra signatures had disappeared in a short time period. From this he determined that the battle would not last much longer.

"He's as reckless as ever."

Itachi shifted his head upwards. Jutting out from the tree was Zetsu.

"**We received Kisame's report,**" His black-half stated. "**We're here to take you.**" As he reached forward to grab Itachi he immediately sunk back into the tree, as several kunai shot through the empty space that he occupied only seconds ago; a white clad figure landing in front of Itachi.

"I thought I told you to stay with 'It'." Itachi said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

A pout formed on Yukiko's face, annoyed that her darling Itachi was not happy that she had rescued him from that plant-thing. "The reason I'm here darling, is because you left before I could give you the medicine you need to heal properly." She said as she retrieved a bottle of pills from her coat and dropped them in his lap.

Zetsu slowly rose from a large branch on a tree opposite of them. "Who's the chick?" his white-half asked, amused that this scantily clad woman had decided to attack him.

Yukiko looked over and let out a small shudder of revulsion that this plant-thing had spoken to her. "If you must know," she started, with a small amount of pride, as she placed her right hand over her heart. "I'm his-"

"Ex." Itachi finished for her, while she looked on, greatly distraught over his statement.

Zetsu stared at him, his mouth opened in utter shock at what he just heard. "**Y-you where in a relationship.**" his black-half said in amazement. "With another human being!" his white-half finished still shocked that-of all people-Uchiha Itachi had had a girlfriend.

"I'd prefer not to talk about."

Zetsu's white-half smirked at Itachi's answer. "Is that right? Oh well, I'll just bug you about it later till i get that juicy info," He said as he turned his head to Yukiko. "**As for you.** **We haven't eaten in a while, and you look** **like you'll be a tasty meal. You don't mind do you Itachi.**" The black-half asked his fellow Akatsuki member, as Yukiko gave him a look of revulsion at what he just said.

Itachi didn't spare a glance as he replied. "Do as you please."

Zetsu's white-half gave a frightening cackle as he replied, "There's the Itachi we know and fear." Before shifting through several hand signs with incredible speed, and before Yukiko could express shock at what her darling Itachi had just said, shouted, "E**a**r**t**h **S**t**y**l**e**: **R**i**s**i**n**g **S**t**o**n**e **S**p**e**a**r**!**" A massive spike of earth shot up from beneath the flooded forest and slammed into Yukiko with incredible force, pinning her to a tree on the other side.

"Time to eat." His white-half said with a small chuckle, happy to have something pretty to eat. Sinking back into the tree he reappeared a few seconds later from the massive spike of earth. Licking his lips, he raised an arm to grab her limp, lifeless body before quickly jumping back and landing on the waters surface, as a trail of blood ran down from a small cut on his left cheek.

"I missed." Yukiko said annoyed that she hadn't taken his head off, she smashed the spike pinning her to the tree with a blackened right arm, and landed on the water.

Zetsu was surprised that she had survived. Wondering how she did it, it was then that he noticed that the skin under he coat and right arm were a grey-black color. He then remembered where he had seen something like this before and let loose loud cackle. "So," His white-half began, a large grin forming on his face. "You're from the Nakamura Clan. Well isn't this my lucky day. Last Nakamura I ate was a bit tough, yet incredibly tasty."

Yukiko gave him a hard glare and replied. "That so. Well then, come and earn your meal you plant freak." As the grey-black coloration, began extending to the rest of her body.

Itachi quickly lost interest on their squabble and turned his attention back to where his partner was fighting. Noting that four other signatures had disappeared.

* * *

A loud explosion racked the forest as a large tree came crashing down to makeshift lake below, causing a tidal wave of water to crash into the surrounding woodland, a bandaged blue-scaled blade went flying into the air. Kisame jumped out from the smoke created by the explosion and land on the bark of a nearby tree.

One of the ANBU jumped up and grabbed his sword, bringing it down on Kisame with a downward slash. But before he could make contact several small sharp, spikes erupted from the hilt cutting up the ANBU's hands as the blade jumped back into Kisame's hand. Quickly turning, he sliced the unfortunate ANBU in half down the middle, both sides of his body landing in the murky depths below. Turning his head back to the fallen ANBU he gave a small chuckle. "Didn't you know? Samehada acknowledges only me!"

Three ANBU standing on the lake below quickly flashed through several seals before shouting. "Water Style: Triple Water Dragon!" Three dragon of water erupted from the lake and headed straight for Kisame.

Acting quickly, he slammed Samehada into the tree and quickly flashed through several hand signs and shouted. "Earth Style: Great Earth Wall!" A massive wall of earth erupted from beneath the lake, as the three dragons of water slammed into it, annihilating each other. As the shattered remains of the wall hit the waters surface, the three ANBU were surprised when Kisame was nowhere to be seen.

But before they could get into a defensive stance, Samehada erupted from beneath the waters, tearing through belly's of two of them while the third quickly jumped back, only to receive a devastating kick to the chest when Kisame burst forth from beneath the lake with astounding speed. The ANBU went flying before hitting a tree with a loud crunching sound, his lifeless body hitting the waters below.

Five ANBU rushed towards him, throwing several kunai. Dodging left, Kisame swung Samehada towards them, its hilt stretching and becoming slack as he wielded the blade like flail, and managed to slice four of them in half just below the shoulder. The last one had quickly ducked, and rushed towards him, and before Kisame could react cut off his head. The ANBU smirked under his mask, proud the he had killed the 'Monster of the Hidden Mist', but quickly that pride turned to horror as Kisame's body immediately turned to water.

His eyes widening in horror he quickly turned his head behind him, just in time to see Kisame erupt from the water and cut of his head, his head hitting the water with a small splash. "My, my. Kiri's ANBU have gotten a lot weaker since I've been gone. It's boring cutting you all down so quickly. I mean a least put up a fight," Kisame let out a small depressed sigh, and wondered what they were teaching at the academy now a days. To think that the once fearsome Kiri ANBU had been reduced to this pathetic state simply disgusted him. "What happened to the fearsome 'Bloody Mist' ninja?"

"We no longer follow those barbaric methods any longer, Hoshigaki Kisame." The boar masked ANBU said.

"Is that right? Well then allow me to show you the power of someone trained in those 'barbaric methods'." Kisame replied with a large grin, as he removed his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his muscled blue skinned chest, three gill-like markings on both shoulders, as Samehada's hilt wrapped around his right arm, and small scale-like spikes began jutting out of his skin as Samehada began fusing with him.

Seeing this, the boar masked ANBU's eyes widened in horror, as he quickly shouted to his ally's to stop him but it was too late. Standing before them was a blue skinned half-human/half-shark creature, his fingers and toes had grown longer with small claws at the end, his hands and feet had become webbed, a long thick tail had erupted from his lower-back that grew thinner near the tip, his blue spiked hair was gone in its place was a large fin that stopped at his mid-back, and extending from his elbow were two large fins.

Slamming his webbed hands onto the waters surface, the lake began to form into a large orb, trapping the ANBU inside. "Water Prison: Shark Dance Jutsu." He said and immediately swam forward at an incredible speed. He began to systematically kill every ANBU that was trapped within his technique, until there was only one left. He then released his control over the orb of water, where it then crashed back down to the forest floor.

As the area became flooded once more, he slowly took on his original appearance as Samehada left his body. Standing atop the water with Samehada resting on his shoulder, he took a look at the boar masked ANBU, who was coughing for breath, and smirked. "So, think you should have thrown away those 'barbaric methods' now." He said with a small laugh.

The boar masked ANBU glared at him. "You will pay for what you've done this day, Hoshigaki Kisame. You have my word." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kisame let out a small grunt of annoyance and turned to leave, uninterested in chasing after a half-dead weakling. As he moved to pick up his soaking wet Akatsuki cloak, he wondered how Itachi was doing and what he should make for dinner.

After wringing as much water out of it as he could. He put the wet cloak back on, and quickly rushed back to Itachi's position. What he saw when he got there was something he was not expecting. Littering the area were broken trees and craggy, earthen spires jutting from the waters below. To his left was Zetsu, he had multiple cut all over the plant-like protrusions that covered his upper body. To his right was Yukiko, her white coat was in tatters and could no longer cover her large bosom, leaving them bare for all to see, yet despite that she made no attempt to cover them and instead maintained a defensive posture and glared angrily at her opponent. And between them both, sitting cross-legged on a high branch, staring impassively, was his partner Itachi.

Jumping up to his partner, he landed on the branch in a low crouch. "So," He began, motioning to the surrounding area. "What happened here?"

Itachi lifted his eyes, and replied. "Ask me later. For now lets just go."

Kisame gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, and gently picked up his bandaged partner. "So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked. Itachi was silent for a few seconds as he mulled this over before answering.

"Miso ramen."

* * *

That's the end of chapter seven. I hope you guy's liked it; it was my first ever fight chapter so please tell me how I did.

Also this will be the last chapter that Itachi and Kisame star in for awhile. It's a shame really as I've grown to like writing them, oh well thems the breaks. Next chapter, its emo Sasuke, perverted Jiraiya, and crazy Anko.

Please click that beautiful button that says review.


	8. Land of Rivers: Part 1

Hello again my lovely, lovely fans. The chapter eight I gave you a while ago, after coming back from my two month hiatus, did not live up to my expectations. You guys were waiting patiently for a chapter of OK-to-mediocre quality, and all I gave you was a cheap, low-grade filler. For that I am sorry. So as an apology, I give to you the rewritten chapter eight of my obscure, never gonna become popular, series. Dance of the Sharingan!

Disclaimer: read the first Chapter

Dance of the Sharingan...8

* * *

_Sasuke was running quickly down an almost dark corridor. The only light to be found were the dying torches along the walls, and the light at the end of the corridor. He was dressed in a set of blood red armor, the Uchiha symbol emblazoned upon each shoulder-pad, with his sword hanging from his waist, and wearing his Konoha headband proudly around his forehead. _

_Eventually, after several minutes he reached the end of the corridor and entered a large throne-like room. The room had obsidian-colored walls, and floors of pure white marble. Dropping from the dark endless ceiling, were several rows of crimson, silk drapes. And siting casually upon the large, ornate, golden throne with his arms and legs folded was the man he had sworn the get his revenge on, the man who had slain his own clan, who had set him down upon this path of revenge, a man whom he had once called brother. Uchiha Itachi._

_He glared heatedly at him, his Sharingan activated, ready to repel any attempt at genjustu that Itachi might throw at him. "Itachi! Today is the day I kill you and avenge the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke declared angrily, ready to exact his revenge upon his traitorous brother._

_Hearing his declaration, Itachi merely looked upon his foolish younger brother with a calm, apathetic stare. "Is that so." he stated calmly. Before Sasuke could react, Itachi--in a burst of raw speed--disappeared and reappeared right infront of him, his arm resting lightly upon his younger brothers shoulder and his lips close to his ear, whispered calmly. "How do you expect to avenge the Uchiha when you lack..."_

_Sasuke, knowing what Itachi would say next, quickly began to form seals for a fire jutsu in order to roast his brother alive, and was jarred from his task by what he heard next._

"_Pants." _

_Sasuke shocked at his brothers rather...odd statement and looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Curious as to why he said it he glanced down. To his surprise and embarrassment, he found that he really was lacking pants. _

_Covering himself quickly, he began to think that he had been drawn into a genjutsu quickly tried to release it multiple times, only to fail each and every time._

"_Furthermore," Itachi said suddenly, drawing Sasuke from his thoughts and reminding him that his evil, puppy kicking, older brother was right next to him. "How can you expect to avenge the Uchiha Clan when you are nothing more than a kitten."  
_

_Hearing his brothers new statement, Sasuke began to wonder if Itachi had finally gone off the deep, deep-end. Before he could react however the world started to get larger and larger until Itachi towered over him like a fifty-story giant._

_As he attempted to get into a fighting stance, he felt an odd sense of vertigo and fell backwards. Quickly getting up he saw, to his horror, that his hands had become paws which were covered in short black fur. _

"_Now, foolish little brother," Itachi said, as Sasuke looked up at him in pure terror. "It's time for you to wake up." He finished as he sent a light kick towards the small terrified 'kitten'._

With a startled yell, Sasuke jumped up from his sleep, covered in fine layer of sweat, and breathing heavily. Quickly checking his surroundings. He found that he was still in the room that, Jiraiya had decided they stay at for the night. Looking to his left he saw the sleeping forms of Anko and Jiraiya. Relaxing he fell back onto the bed, rubbing his groggy, half-awake eye's with a single thought floating around his head.

"_No more spicy food before bed_."

Looking to his out the window to his right, he saw that the light of dawn was starting to approach--checking the clock, he saw that it was five-to-six. Not wanting to go back to sleep after that weird nightmare, he decided to start some much needed early morning training before either of his sensei's woke up and used him for some sort of ungainly task or other.

Knowing that time was of the essence, he decided to put of showering until later so that he could maximize his training time. As he got up from his bed, he grabbed his sword, attached his tool-pouch to the back of his pants, tied his headband around his neck, made a Shadow Clone to make sure they didn't follow him for awhile, and then hopped out the window. Quickly making his way to a nearby clearing on the outskirts of the town they were staying at, clad only in a loose-fitting black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back, and a pair of loose, white pajama-pants.

After three hours of exhausting--but worthwhile--training, Sasuke felt the rumblings of hunger and decided to get something to eat, he shouldered his blade, and quickly made his way the center of town, to grab a bite from one of the food stands. As he left he made a quick mental note to buy a strap for his sword.

Halfway to his destination he suddenly remembered that he had left his money back at the inn. Not wanting to go back, get caught, and then suffer through whatever Anko or Jiraiya might think to give him as 'training', he quickly came up with a plan to get a free meal. A few minutes later he reached his destination.

The town center was bustling with activity. Merchants selling their wares, children playing an assortment of games, couples going on dates. All in all, it was loud and chaotic.

It was then that he remembered that there was a week-long festival going on. It was the primary reason that Jiraiya had decided to stop here. He had claimed that he had a contact here that he had to get in touch with, but Anko and Sasuke both knew that was a lie. They knew that the true reason he was here, was so that he could indulge in his '_research_'. The perv.

A smirk appeared on his face. _"This will be easier than I thought."_

Moving swiftly through the crowds, Sasuke maneuvered himself to the most expensive food stand there--which coincidentally was a ramen stand. In order to subdue any protests from his conscience, he decided to call what he was about to do a... tax on the '_greedy_'. Since the prices _were _rather high for simple noodles.

But before he could put his plan into motion, he noticed that the area had become deathly quiet. He then felt something start to quickly wrap around his body. Something that was slithery and scaly and hissed every so often. His eyes widening at that part, looked down to see that he was bound by three large brown snakes.

Looking behind him, with a panicked look on his face. Sasuke saw the one person he had hoped to avoid, for at least a few more hours.

She was wearing a light blue sleeping robe with a dark grey sash wrapped around her curvacious hips, the front slightly opened to give a nice view of her cleavage. Her dark purple hair which was normally held up, now rested at her shoulders. Her brown almond shaped eyes shined with a grand amount of mirth. And she was giving him an amused grin as she held a half-eaten stick of dango in her mouth.

"So, this is where you've been all mornin'." Anko said, a small amount of amusement in her voice.

* * *

And that is the end of the revised chapter eight. I hope you guys like it better than the old chapter eight. And for those of you just joining in on this, obscure, soon to be canceled, series and are wondering what was so bad about the last chapter eight. I'll just say that it wasn't my best work.

And to you my loyal fans who have been waiting patiently for weeks now for chapter nine. I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a little longer. Not only am I sick out of my mind with the flu, but I'm also a horrible procrastinator, who likes to put things off until the last possible moment, and then have to rush through it, leaving sloppily done work in my wake. So... yeah, maybe in a couple days. No promises though.

Now if you want to see this series renewed for a new arc, press that holy button that says review. Otherwise the execs will force me to pull the plug. Ciao.


	9. Land of Rivers: Part 2

Hello my fans. You know that crack I made last chapter, about having to cancel this story because of my lack of reviews. Well fear not, even if I get no more reviews. I will stick with this story to the end, or at least until I can write something involving Killer Bee or The Raikage. Only reason I want reviews, is because I like to know the effort I put into this story is appreciated. But enough of my rantings, your not here for that. So here you go my lovely, lovely fans. Chapter Nine of my obscure, little story. Dance of the Sharingan.

PS: I forgot to mention this before but, starting since last chapter, is my first story Arc (or is this my second?). It's called the Land of Rivers Arc. Don't know how long it'll last but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.

Dance of the Sharingan...9

* * *

Though Sasuke was scared beyond all comprehension by Anko's sudden arrival. A single question that needed to be answered, plagued his frightened mind. And so, with barely contained fear, he asked, "What did you do to my clone?"

The large grin on Anko's face grew even wider. And took the half-eaten stick of dango, out of her mouth with her left hand.

"Don't worry. Your cute little Shadow Clone, is just fine. I just scared 'him' a little, is all." she responded with an almost sadistic glee. "Though I may have overdid it, seeing as 'he' fainted and all." she finished with a small, frightening chuckle that made everyone start to back away slowly.

Sasuke meanwhile, shuddered at her reply. Knowing that he'd find out what she had done to 'him', once his clone dispersed.

"But before we start your 'chores' for the day. There's one thing I want to know," she said. With a semi-serious tone, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts of doom and gloom. "When did you learn to create Shadow Clones?"

"_I have to get out of here. And I think I know just the thing. But I'll need to get her closer." _he thought. As he quickly came up with a plan to escape Anko's clutches. He decided to answer her, in order to stall for time.

"I copied it. Simple as that." he answered. In an almost deadpan manner, the fear having left him momentarily. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean simple as that! When did you copy it? And from whom?" she shouted. Annoyed by the way he managed to simultaneously avoid answering her question, and get her all riled up. _"He's just like Kakashi in that regard."_ she thought irritatedly as she moved closer to him, ready to whack him on the head for reminding her too much of the infamous copy nin.

"_That's it, just a little closer."_

"Who I copied it from should be obvious," he said. In the same deadpan manner as before, which for reasons unknown to him, greatly annoyed her. But it worked in his favor, as she stated getting closer as a result. "The idiot used it so often, that it was impossible not to copy it."

"So why didn't you use it before?" she questioned. Curious as to why he never used it before.

"It requires to much chakra. I'm not a stamina freak like he was."

Semi-satisfied with his answer, Anko finished of the rest of her dango in one quick motion. Then quickly closed the distance between them.

"_There!" _he thought. As he enacted his plan.

Raising her right arm, Anko gave him a quick whack to the head. The moment she did however, he was engulfed in a burst of white smoke. She was surprised when this happened, but that surprise quickly turned to anger when the smoke cleared. Now standing in his place, bound by her large brown serpents. Was a statue depicting a large, brown tanuki, holding a yellow umbrella with a large grin on its face.

"That little-!" she growled. Livid that he had managed to pull a fast one on her.

Angrily she started searching the surrounding area for the young Uchiha, with her snakes in tow. Ready to destroy him for making a fool out of her. As she did, people started to run away. None of them wanting to get in the way of an angry, snake controlling woman.

As chaos overtook the town center. No one noticed that a single bowl of ramen had gone missing from one of the stands.

* * *

Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof carrying a large bowl of ramen. And was quickly moving to the outskirts, in an effort to get away from Anko. While proud that he had managed to pull the wool over her eyes. He knew that whatever she had planed for him, would now be ten times worse.

After a minute of running. He found a small abandoned house, well more of a hut really. The walls were a faded blue, with several cracks, due to age. The roof was made from simple wood and had a few holes in it, allowing sunshine to pour in. The only window was broken, and barely hanging, due to rusted hinges. And the door had long since disappeared. Really, the only thing not broken or missing was the floor, and it was layered with copious amounts of dirt and dust.

All in all, it wasn't a place he'd like to live in, but it was perfect place to enjoy his stolen meal and avoid his, somewhat, deranged sensei.

As he sat down, he laid his sword next to him. Saying a quick prayer, he separated his chopsticks and dug in. As he ate the somewhat salty mixture of, broth, sliced eggs, dried seaweed, and noodles. He wondered how Naruto could stomach eating this every chance he got. _"Oh well. Beggar's cant be choosers."_ he thought.

Finishing off his meal. He idly wondered what he should do next. Ideally he'd like to go back to training. But he knew that with Anko out there looking for him, that option was out of the question. He could try his luck at getting Jiraiya to train him, but most likely the old pervert would just drag him off to help in his 'research'.

But before he could decide what to do, he heard a scream coming from outside. Curious as to what was happening. He grabbed his sword and quickly, and stealthily made his way to the broken window.

As he peered out the window. He saw someone lying on the ground, clad in heavy traveling gear and wearing a large brown cap, that obscured the persons identity and gender. Was surrounded by six, armed men. What appeared to be the leader of the group, a large, burly man with a massive sword strapped to his back, stood over the helpless individual. Grabbing his weapon, he lifted it high above his head.

The helpless traveler looked up in horror, as the leader brought down his massive blade.

* * *

I've got nothing, soooooo yeah.

please review


	10. Land of Rivers: Part 3

Hey look at that. I managed to updated this story after just a day, it's a miracle. Since I have no idea what else to put here. I'll just give you guys the grand old chapter ten.

Disclaimer: read the first chapter, you schmucks.

Chapter...10

* * *

Anko was mad. No that wasn't right, she was outright pissed.

Her day had started out poorly. First, she had awoken from a strange dream involving herself, Kakashi, his ninja hounds, and a large tub filled with tapioca. Then she found out from Sasuke's Shadow Clone, that he had disobeyed Master Jiraiya's orders about training. After that, when she finally found him after three hours of searching, and captured him with her snakes, he went and pulled off a substitution jutsu that made her look like a complete fool in front of a large group of people. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for something so basic, and from a _genin_ _no less_-albeit it was a genin with chunin level abilities, but that was beside the point.

And now here she was, spending a nice sunny day running around the more impoverished section of this dainty little town, trying to track down the young Uchiha. Ready to give him the beating of a lifetime. But before she could continue this line of thinking any further, she heard a loud scream coming from a nearby alley.

Curious as to what was going on. She stealthily jumped up to a nearby roof, and started crawling quickly, and silently to the roofs edge. Peering over it she saw a young traveler, surrounded by six armed men. One of them, a mountain of a man with a large sword on on his back, stood over the helpless traveler.

"_Looks like someones, getting mugged."_ she thought, in an almost sing-song manner. _"Wonder if I should help out."_

But before she could decide on a course of action. The large man reached for his blade. And brought it up, over his head. Seeing what he was about to do, Anko quickly stood up, ready to take action. But before she could do anything. The large man brought his sword down upon the helpless traveler.

"_Damn!"_ she thought

But before it connected. A familiar-looking object, shot out from a dilapidated house across from her position. Striking the man in the head, knocking him down and shifting the angle of his blade, so that it missed its target completely. The object landed with a soft _clatter_.

All of them were shocked at what had just happened. Looking in the direction it had come from. Anko saw Sasuke standing in the open doorway with a look of irritation on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Attacking our boss like that!" one of the men shouted. As he and his fellows got into combat stances.

"I'm someone you _really_ don't want to get on the bad side of." Sasuke replied, and started walking towards his sheathed sword. When he reached it, he bent down and gave it a quick once over, checking the sheath for any damage. Satisfied that there wasn't any permanent damage, he grabbed it and unsheathed the silvery blade, as he assumed a defensive posture.

The large man, who Anko now knew was the leader, slowly stood back up. Seeing Sasuke, he gave him a hard glare.

"I don't know how you are kid. But this doesn't concern you. So run along to your whore of a mother, and I ma-" but before he could finish. Sasuke was in front of him before he could blink, and swung his blade ready to take the mans head off.

The leader quickly jumped back, and managed to avoid decapitation by a hairsbreadth, but was struck in the right side of his head by the sheath. The sheer force behind the blow, ruptured his eye. And before he could even react to the pain, Sasuke used the momentum of his strike to quickly spin around and send a devastating roundhouse kick to his gut, sending him crashing through the wall behind him and knocking him unconscious.

"Never speak about my mother like that again, you piece of shit!" Sasuke said, in a low deadly voice. As he glared at the unconscious man with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Everyone was shocked at what he had managed to do. Anko especially, as she made a mental note to never speak about his mother in a negative light.

"YOU BASTARD!" one of the men yelled. As they all rushed him.

Anko was about to step in and help the young Uchiha, when she noticed black flame-like markings spread and cover his left arm and the left-half of his face. As he used the cursed seal to go into a partial level one state.

"_What the hell is he-!"_ but before she could finish her thought, she heard him whisper two words. "Chidori Nagashi." then suddenly, several thin, blue strands of lightning erupted from his body. Surrounding him, and striking all five of his opponents at once.

Anko looked at him, a few small bits of lightning still crackling about his body, amazed at what he had done. In less than five seconds. He had managed to subdue five enemy's combatants at once, coming at him from several different directions, without moving an _inch_.

* * *

Yay I'm done with the chapter. And Sasuke shows off a new/old move.

**Warning**: long rant ahead. If you do not want to read, you don't have to. please leave a review.

Now before anyone goes and says ''why the hell have you givin' him this move so early, he gonna be overpowered. He'll be shocking everybody into submission, this destroys all narrativity or sum such. And also how the hell did he learn it. Are you just gonna start giving him new powers as the plot demands. And why'd you give him shadow clones, that Naruto's ability, Sasuke doesn't deserve it. Rawr.''

We'll as I mentioned last chapter, Sasuke copied the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Secondly the reason he can use Chidori Nagashi, is because he's been using shadow clones to cut down on training time. But before you get you knickers in a twist, saying "how can Sasuke use shadow clones like that, if naruto didn't know about it until shippuden. And also Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra to use it like that." we'll that's where your both right and wrong.

The reason Sasuke knows about the clones exp return system. Is because he, unlike Naruto, is a genius. And because he's a genius, he's going to notice little details, like wondering why he knows things his clones did but he didn't. And because of that he's going to be using them in his training, it's really the only reason he started using them in the first place.

But as I mentioned before, Sasuke doesn't have the chakra capacity to use it on a mass scale like Naruto. He can only make four clones a day-five if he uses the cursed seal. So since he can only use them in such limited amounts, he can't condense years of training down to a few weeks like Naruto can. At most even using all his clones plus himself and training for six hours, he'll only gain thirty-to-thirty-six hours. But this is slightly offset, by the fact that he's a genius. So his use of this system will allow him to much more quickly master techniques. But this doesn't mean he can use it all the time.

Since the jutsu divides the user's chakra evenly between the clones. This provides them with less chakra to use for training purposes. And because of this, he'll only be using this system of learning sparingly.

Finally, the reason I gave him the Chidori Nagashi. I because I think it's a cool move.

Now that that's over. Please review.


	11. Land of Rivers: Part 4

_My loyal fans. After several long months of writers block, procrastination, laziness, and other mundane things. I have finally returned. And I present you the fruits of my pathetically lazy labor. The almighty, CHAPTER ELEVEN!_

Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day the apocalypse happens. Which, judging by what everyone seems to believe, should happen sometime around December 2012.

Dance of the Sharingan...11

0000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke dropped his sword and sheath; where they made a low clatter as they hit the ground, as he dropped to his hands and knees, and started panting heavily. Exhausted and completely drained of chakra, his cursed seal slowly started to recede. A few seconds later, his eyes reverted to their normal onyx state involuntarily. Unable to sustain his Sharingan any longer, due to the lack of chakra.

_Damn it!_ He thought. _Even with_ _the cursed_ _seal, it still_ _takes too_ _much_ _chakra. But_ _at_ _least_ _I_ _got them_ _all._ Looking around at the unconscious thugs. He smirked, satisfied with the results of his month of self-training.

"Well, well. That was an interesting little trick you pulled off." a feminine voice said, with a hint of amusement.

Sasuke's eyes widened fully, as a look of panic appeared on his face. _Crap!_ _Why'd_ _she have to be here now! _Slowly, he tilted his head up. And saw Anko standing in front of him with a small, yet cruel, smile on her lips and a look in her eyes that promised pain and misery.

"He-Hello, A-Anko." he stuttered out timidly. Fearful of what she was going to do to him.

She bent down and picked up his sword-while simultaneously giving him a close look at her cleavage, causing him blush slightly and avert his eyes. This caused her to grin in amusement. _Well, well. Despite his_ _attempts_ _at_ _trying_ _to_ _come_ _off_ _as a cool and unflappable pretty boy. He's still just a hormonal_ _teenager._ She chuckled mentally. _Now_ _if we could just work that stick out his ass, then these next few years will be a little more livelier._

Planting Sasuke's sword into the ground, she knelt down; resting her right hand on the hilt. "But that's all it really is. A simple trick that takes up too much energy." Putting her left hand under his chin, she lifted up his face so he could look her in the eyes. "I'll admit I was a little impressed when I saw it. But seeing you on the ground, exhausted as you are. I now realize that it's just a worthless trick, and will just get you killed in a real fight." she said in a serious and criticizing tone.

Sasuke shot a glare back at her. How dare she ridicule a technique that he had spent a month to create.

But before he could voice his protests. The sounds of pained moans hit his ears. Glancing quickly to his left, he saw two of the thugs start to get up. And judging by the sounds coming from his right, the other three where getting up as well.

"No damage, a paralyzing effect to short to take advantage of, and it takes too much chakra. It really is just a useless trick." Anko summarized, as she watched the back alley thugs get back up. A large predatory grin forming on her face."But that's okay. Because now I get to work off some of the aggression I built while chasing your pale ass." she purred out in amusement.

But just as she was going to start her attack. The large man Sasuke had knocked unconscious earlier, burst from the broken wall behind her with a mighty roar; his sword raised high. Quickly locating Sasuke with his only remaining eye. He brought down his massive sword, intending on ending the life of the brat that had humiliated him in front of his men.

Acting quickly, Anko grabbed Sasuke's sword; both hands on the hilt—and quickly twirled around. Barely managing to block the massive blade.

"Out of the way, bitch." The large man snarled while simultaneously increasing the pressure on his blade.

"Make me big boy." Anko replied tauntingly, as she slowly started to buckle from the weight bearing down on her.

Quickly glancing to his men, who had finally recovered from the effect of Sasuke's jutsu. The large man shouted, "You bunch! Beat the shit out that brat, but don't kill him. I want to do that myself."

"Gotcha boss." One the thugs replied. As they started to advance on the defenseless Uchiha.

_Now how am I_ _gonna save that brat, while trying_ _not to get crushed by muscles here. _Anko thought bitterly. Sparing a quick glance behind her to check on Sasuke, she saw something on a nearby rooftop that caused her to smirk. _Well,_ _well. Didn't think "he'd"_ _get here._

000000000000000000000000000

Huzzah. I finally got something out after several months. Well let me now what you think, or not, up to you.

Ciao.


	12. Land of Rivers: Part 5

I apologize for my yearlong lateness. Chronic procrastination, writers block, video games, tv tropes, reading new manga series, catching up on anime and general laziness has prevented me from coming out with anything. But hopefully I'm back for awhile before my laziness—and tv tropes—takes over again. So, without further ado, I bring to you—my lovely faithful readers—the glorious (not really) **CHAPTER TWELVE.**

Dance of the Sharingan…12

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The life of a shadow clone is often measured in seconds, minutes, or (on the rare occasion) hours. Sasuke's Shadow Clone had the unfortunate luck to be counted among the final category. Right now he hated his original self for creating him and leaving him to experience the terror that is a pissed off Anko.

Sure, he knew that his original needed these early morning training sessions, considering that "His Lordship" (as Jiraiya liked to have himself called in front of those women he always surrounded himself with whenever they stopped by a bar; which was often) had yet to really teach him anything useful other than the basics. You'd think one of the Legendary Sannin would be able to teach him at least one sure-to-kill-my-evil-brother-in-one-hit move.

Sadly it was just a basic repetition of punch, punch, kick, combo, fire justu, don'tyoudareusethosemonkeyeyseonme, Chidori, piss off Anko accidentally, dodge giant ass snake, dodge even bigger snake, make snide comment on old pervert having some venereal disease in front of women he's trying to hit on, dodge giant ass toad bigger than both snakes and finally punch, punch, kick add infinity. See, basic.

But all that would be changing soon, oh yes. For today his original would be putting the final touches on a jutsu that would allow him to get that old pervert to teach him anything he wanted.

But for now he was just trying to endure Anko's attempts at finding out his originals location with genjutsu, which to his surprise she was quite skilled at. Not as skilled as _That Man_, but still more skilled than he was at the moment. The only thing that kept him from cracking right away was his Sharingan and even then it was difficult.

"How much longer are you going to keep resisting, brat. Just tell me where the real you is and I'll stop." Anko asked in a slightly irritated tone.

He was held aloft on a floating illusionary cross. As illusionary snakes slithered into and out of his body through gaping illusionary wounds that exposed bloody bones and vital organs. Though he knew none of this was real, the genjutsu told his brain that it was which in turn told his body that the pain it was feeling was real, which then sent those sensations right back in an infinite loop, reinforcing the genjutsu and making it harder to pierce through it with his Sharingan.

Had this been a normal situation he would have dispersed himself hours ago, sadly it was not. What made this an uncommon situation you ask? First, Anko had somehow discovered he was a Shadow clone, so he was trying to get her to unknowingly spill her method of detection so that his original would be better prepared, not only for situations like this, but to also for use against future opponents that used Shadow Clones.

Second, his original would incur several hours' worth of memories and the accumulated mental stress that came with genjutsu-based torture. This would leave him collapsed and helpless, easy pickings for a number of people, of which Anko was number one. He also couldn't afford any distractions, not when he was so close to perfecting _that jutsu_.

Third, he had yet to break free of her illusion. Until he did he would do everything in his power to remain. He needed to be able to break free of any genjustu, especially "_That Mans"_ genjutsu. If he couldn't break out of Anko's what hope did he have of defeating _His_.

And finally the reason he currently belonged to the final category of Shadow Clones. There was simply no way in hell he was just going to rat himself off; especially not too Anko. His pride wouldn't allow it. If he did, not only would he lose all respect for himself, she'd do something truly wicked to his real self.

"Well answer me, brat," she asked once again. "If you tell me quick, I might even think of giving you a light punishment."

Sasuke involuntarily shivered at that. Her light punishment often consisted of her tying him up to a spinning wheel blindfolded and throwing sharp instruments at him, while poisonous snakes slithered around in his pants. That was not something he wanted to deal with. Maybe if the old lecher had been here when she woke up and not out peeping at nude women relaxing at the hot springs. He might've gotten off with just being used to attract women. But alas lady luck had decided to abandon him today.

"I told you… before. I'm…not going…to tell you." Sasuke said through ragged breaths. Trying his best to keep from screaming out in pain as one of the illusionary snakes constricted against his heart.

After this last "I'm not going to tell you anything" bit. Anko decided she might be going about this the wrong way. The Uchiha's she knew before they all got massacred by one of their own, had always been extremely prideful about their ability to cast and resist genjutsu and would rather die than admit that someone could best them with it. Not only that, but they also generally had a higher than average mental and physical tolerance for torture and interrogation techniques. As she began to ponder what to use to get him to break, a devious thought entered her mind.

"Hey, brat," she said, in a somewhat cheery tone and with an evil smile on her face that caused Sasuke to shiver in fear. "I've just thought of the perfect way to get you sing like a bird." her smile widening to the point he thought her face would split in two.

Weaving a few hand signs the world around them began to change. The most obvious change was that they were no longer in the room they had rented for their stay. Now they were in a wide clearing in the middle of a forest, the sun shining brightly overhead and the smell of flowers filling his nose. The second change was that he was no longer in pain; the wounds on his body had disappeared along with the snakes. But the final change is what had scared him the most. He was nude and could hear the sounds of women out in the distance.

And then like a massive wave, countless scantily clad women began to pour out of the woods. They all had the look of a predator that had found its next meal and was thinking about the best way to devour it. He tried to run but found he was still bound to the cross; there would be no escape for him.

Once they reached him they began to paw and grope him in inappropriate places. He tried his best the wiggle out of their arms to no avail. Some of them had taken to stroking his body with soft and sometimes rough caresses. Others had taken to pressing their breasts onto his chest, his arms and even his face.

This was simply too much for the young Uchiha, because as much as he tried to deny it he was still a red-blooded and hormonal teenager. Thus being surrounded by a large group of scantily clad women touching and pressing their bodies against him, it wasn't long before a certain part of his body decided to stand at attention as he started to blush furiously. Now he _knew_ that he could never give in, Anko would never let him hear the end of it. He swore right then and there that once he had mastered Tsukuyomi to the level "_That Man"_ had attained, he would get his revenge.

Anko on the other hand was having the time of her life, as she laughed at the young Uchiha's predicament. She knew it wouldn't be long now before he eventually cracked and when he did she'd have some fun torturing his real self for breaking Master Jiraiya's orders on training and being unable to keep his composure from being assaulted by scantily clad women. But even if he didn't she'd still have fun teasing him for not only being unable to break out of her genjustu, but also for getting hard from getting surrounded and groped at by fake women. Oh…she'd have some fun with this one for years to come, because as she saw it, it was a win-win either way.

It would only be a few minutes before Sasuke's pride finally crumbled; no longer able to take the assault. "Training field…outside town…please stop!" he barely managed to squeak out underneath what other men would call a heavenly assault.

Anko, still laughing over his predicament, decided to let him squirm for an extra couple of minutes before finally releasing the genjutsu. She was hoping that this expirence would help loosen that stick he had stuck in his ass. If not… well at least she'd have some more fun teasing his real self later.

As she released the genjutsu, the clearing, women and cross, faded away to reveal the room once again. To her amusement Sasuke's clone seemed to have passed out from the assault, with a furious blush across his face and a look of absolute terror. "If you can't even handle something as simple as that, how in the world do you expect to revive your clan?" she asked his unconscious form with a chuckle.

"Well, I'd best go and get the real one now."

Making her way to the door, her stomach decided at that moment to make its presence known. In her anger to discover Sasuke's location she had left her poor stomach feeling empty. Normally she would have ignored the world after waking, until she had filled her roaring gut, but the brats little escapade had put a damper on that. Not only that but thanks to a combination of stubborn pride and his Sharingan, she had wasted several hours on him and leaving her poor, poor stomach growling for food.

Deciding he needed to pay for this atrocity and feeling too lazy to cook for herself, she nabbed his wallet from his pack exited the room. There was a really nice dango shop at the center of town that she had wanted to go back to. So before she went and captured the brat, she'd go and spend all his cash on that delicious dango and maybe a little on some things at the festival that was going on.

Unkown to her however, Sasuke had decided at that moment to finish his training and was making his way to the center of town as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Whenever someone would accuse Jiraiya he was nothing more than a mere pervert. He would kindly take some time out of his day to inform them that, no, he was not a pervert, he was a super-pervert. This declaration often left the accuser flabbergasted and wondering how anyone could just come out and say that.

But Jiraiya was not like most men. No, he had long ago shed that normalcy in order to become, in his own words, "A man, who can make any women swoon due to his sheer awsomeness!" This statement tended to leave anyone who heard it utterly confused, due to the sheer absurdity of it.

Jiraiya however did not care. Because to him no statement was too absurd, no action to outrageous and no pose to ridiculous. In his eyes you could not be a true ladies man if you couldn't be at ease with your own awesomeness and not cave in to society's norms.

Thus here he was standing on top of one of his toads, peeping on the unsuspecting women of the hot springs. He was truly glad his contact had been delayed for a few days, as this gave him more time to gather more research materiel for his next book. And he was glad this festival had happened when it did as got to ogle a number of beauties that came in to relax.

Oh sure, a few people would try and get him to stop. But that was what the toad was for. Every time someone tried to stop him or rat him out to the police, the toad would whack them into unconsciousness with its long and powerful tongue.

As a new batch of women entered the hot springs, he heard a loud commotion coming form across town. From the direction of the noise it was coming from the center of town, where the festival was mainly taking place. Turning his head he saw a lot of smoke coming up over the buildings.

Wondering what it was he sent the toad back to its mountain home and quickly made his way over to the festival grounds. What he found when he got there was pure chaos. Stalls were broken, stands were smashed, and beautiful defenseless women were cowering in fear, as if waiting for a man as awesome as he to save them.

Asking around he had found out what had happened and began to regret his decision to bring Anko along. From what the people had told him, a crazy hot chick with three big ass snakes (Anko.) had caught a handsome young boy with a sword (Sasuke?) and was about to pound him for breaking some agreement or other, (training.) the young boy quickly replaced himself just as he was hit, with an expensive limited edition statue from the hit series, Happy One-tail, which now sported a rather lager crack on its head (The owner of which was now inciting a mob to go and look for perpetrators.) and mysteriously disappeared. That was when all hell broke loose, as the crazy hot chick started ordering her big ass snakes to find to go and find the young boy, destroying the festival grounds in their attempts before disappearing in a puff of smoke as the crazy hot chick suddenly ran off.

"These brats are going to be the death of me, I swear." Letting out an exasperated sigh, he got himself ready to go and punish those two for ruining his peeping mood.

When out of the corner of his eye something quickly flashed by. Turning his head quickly to get a better look at what it was. He was surprised to see that it was Sasuke running across the rooftops, with what appeared to be a look of righteous fury upon his face.

Silently he followed his latest student. Curious as to what had riled him up so bad. He was also wondering why the boy was not only coming from the direction of the inn but also passing by the ruined festival grounds.

Once he found out what he wanted to know. He was going to give both him and Anko a truly horrendous punishment. But that was a matter for another time, for now he was just going to follow and see where he went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Review if you like, you don't have to if you don't want to.

I'll try and get more chapters posted, laters.


End file.
